yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unnamed cards
This is a list of cards which have appeared within the various Yu-Gi-Oh! series, but have not been named. Duel 009 cards A number of Monster Cards that appear on the counter at Kame Game as Sugoroku explains the rules of Duel Monsters to Yugi and his friends in Chapter 9. The only ones with visible names were "Summoned Skull", "Hell-Bound", and "Rock Man". Another card from this scene appeared, labeled only as an "ally," as a character in the dice game included with Volume 3. YGO-009 Scattered cards-EN.jpg | Yugi's Duel 010 cards A number of unnamed monsters played by Yugi during his first Duel with Seto in an attempt to stall his opponent's powerful "Megamorph"-equipped "Battle Ox," including a bird/fishlike creature and a bald, tattooed figure. All are quickly destroyed by "Battle Ox." YGO-010 Beheadees.jpg | Seto's Duel 010 monster A magician-looking monster played by Seto during his first Duel with Yugi. 010Unnamed4-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Yugi's Death-T monsters A number of monsters played by Yugi during his final showdown with Seto at Death-T. The first three seen are all destroyed by Seto's powered-up "Saggi the Dark Clown," while the fourth appears in Yugi's hand. The second and third monsters seen are replaced by "Chimæra" and "Gremlin" respectively in the first series anime adaptation of the manga Duel. Yugi'sUnnamed1-EN-Manga.jpg | Yugi'sUnnamed2-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Yugi'sUnnamed3-EN-Manga.jpg | Yugi'sUnnamed4-EN-Manga.jpg | Seto's Death-T monster A turtle-like monster Seto played in Defense Position during his Death-T Duel with Yugi during the time his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" are immobilized by Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light." It appears in both the manga and the first series anime. Kaiba'sUnnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Yugi's round monster A spherical, insect-like monster Yugi played in Defense Position during his Duel with Insector Haga in the manga. D008Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.png | Ventriloquist of the Dead's monster A one-eyed monster played by the Ventriloquist of the Dead during his Duel with Yugi. It likely originally belonged to Seto's Deck. D017Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Mai's opponent's monster A monster played by a Duelist Kingdom opponent of Mai Kujaku's in the manga, which was destroyed by Mai's "Harpie Lady Sisters", winning Mai the Duel. D018Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Jonouchi's monster A knight-like monster played in Defense Position during Jonouchi's Duel with Ryuzaki in the manga. D020Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Pegasus's monster During his final Duel with Yugi in the manga, Pegasus uses this monster along with "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" to Ritual Summon "Relinquished." "Relinquished" resembles a combination of "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" and this card. In the anime, Pegasus uses "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" alone for the Ritual Summon. D070Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Ryuzaki's monster During his Duel with Esper Roba in the manga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki used this monster. Roba put it to sleep with "Mesmeric Control", before destroying it with "Jinzo". In the anime, it is replaced with "Serpent Night Dragon". D096Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png Pandora's monster A pumpkin-headed monster of Pandora's that he sacrifices along with Yugi's "Beta The Magnet Warrior" by way of "Dark Renewal" to Summon "Dark Magician" in the manga. In the anime adaptation, he uses "Mystic Tomato" instead. D103Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Bakura's card A card seen in Bakura's hand during his Battle City Duel with Yugi in the manga, depicting a poltergeist. It is unknown whether this is a monster, Spell, or Trap. Although it is hypothesized to be "Spiritualism" (based on both cards' artworks and the Japanese translated name of "Spiritualism": "Poltergeist"), it is ultimately unconfirmed, since its name is not visible. Bakura'sunnamedcard-DE-Manga.png | Gorilla monster A gorilla-like monster wearing a spiked shoulder harness used against Leon von Schroeder in a flashback in Episode 196 of the second series anime. It is destroyed by the effect of Leon's "Seven Kids," winning Leon the Duel. Gorilla monster.png | Yako's monsters A trio of monsters used by Yako Tenma as Tributes to Summon "The Wicked Avatar" during his first Duel with Yugi. Yakounnamed1.jpg | Bastion's fire dragon A fiery counterpart to "Water Dragon" Summoned by Bastion in the first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening, Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah. Despite its prominent appearance in the intro, it never appeared in the series. FireDragon-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Amnael's Meteor Spell During his Duels with Alexis and Chazz, Amnael plays an unnamed Spell Card which causes a meteor strike that seems to destroy his opponent's monsters in some manner. Amnael'sUnnamed-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | Jim's Fossil Monster While traveling with Axel Brodie in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Jim uses this Level 4 "Fossil" Fusion Monster as transportation. UnknownFossilMachine-JP-Anime-GX.png Akiza's Unknown Card During a flashback in episode 24, Akiza is shown using this card to assault a duelist. Akiza's unnamed card.png | Boxing glove Trap A Trap Card tripped by Yuma multiple times while riding the Duel Coaster, which shoots a spring-loaded giant boxing glove to deal 200 damage to him. BoxingGloveTrap-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Kalin's monster A monster used by Kalin Kessler while he was a teen in the manga. Kalin's unnamed monster (past).jpg | Category:Duel Monsters cards